Broken Vow
by BrightlyMonotone
Summary: If you have not read the 5th Harry Potter, DO NOT READ THIS! But if you have, check out this song fic...!!


If you have NOT read _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, then DO NOT READ THIS!!  I don't want to spoil anything for you and you know I would feel horrible if I did!  So please read this and know that if you have not read the 5th Harry Potter book, you will find out who dies in this fic, and if you do read this before reading the 5th Harry Potter, don't blame me.  It's not my fault you looked at this, I warned you, after all!

But if you have read _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, then this is a songfic about Harry, with the song **"Broken Vow" by Josh Groban**.  It is about Harry and Sirius, but not a slash fic.  The song may make it sound like this is a slash fic, but just remember that it's not.  Just read the lyrics and imagine how Harry must feel about losing Sirius, and try to connect them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tonight was the last of this school year.  The End-of-Term feast was in procession right now, but a certain, black-haired, green-eyed boy did not attend, as he may have originally planned.  Harry Potter stood alone on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

  
**_Tell me his name I want to know  
The way he looks and where you go  
I need to see face, I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end  
  
_**

Harry was not hungry, nor was he in the mood to even be around people.  He was sick of all of the attention.  He had always been stared at, but with what happened just a week before, the pointing, and the whispers and rumors and stares all got worse.  Harry wanted none of it.  He only wanted to be alone.

**_  
Tell me again I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night   
while I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own  
 _**

His thoughts then drifted back to last week's events.  It was as though someone had lit him on fire, then immediately was drenched in ice cold water.  The sudden shock made Harry's mind race and horror filled him.  His stomach turned, his insides coiled and twisted, his legs went numb, his fingers cold and stiff.  He forced the images out of his mind.  He was determined to rid himself of things in the past … but he knew that that would never happen.

**_  
I let you go I let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I let you go now that I've found  
a way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow  
  
_**

Sitting down and finally laying down on the cold, hard ground, Harry gazed up at the silent stars.  He felt to lost … alone … gone … dead …broken.  Yeah, sure, he had Hermione.  And Ron.  And Ginny, Neville, and Luna and even the rest of the D.A. to be comforted by.  But he didn't want them.  Not right now …

**_  
Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch the one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time?  
  
_**

He wanted, and needed, nothing more than a shoulder to lean and cry on.  Sadly, that shoulder had disappeared not so long ago.  To Harry, Sirius was not really a godfather.  No, Harry was trying to decide whether he considered Sirius a father or an older brother.  But as of a week ago, Harry had no father, no brother, and no godfather … Sirius Black was dead and gone.

**_  
I let you go I let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I let you go now that I've found  
a way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow  
  
_**

Although his friends, including Dumblebore, tried to sway him away from the belief that Sirius' death was Harry's fault.  But Harry was def to them, and purposely tried to block out the supposedly soothing voices … There was only one preson to blame, and one person only: And that was himself.  

Harry Potter was a murderer.

A cold feeling once again flooded his achy body.  He was responsible for Sirius' death, and not only did he believe it, he knew it.

**_  
I close my eyes and dream of you and I   
and then I realize  
there's more to love than bitterness and lies  
I close my eyes  
I'd give away my soul to hold you once again  
and never let those moments end  
  
_**

Not even thinking, Harry whipped out wand and began twirling it around and around his fingers.  Blinking away a stubborn tear, he suddenly stood up and yelled the first spell that came to his mind:

"Expecto Patronus!"

He stared as his wand did not spit out his father's Stag, Prongs, but another animal, that, at first, appeared to be nothing more than just a big silver blob with ears.  Harry just figured that because he was so distressed, the spell had not worked correctly, but …

The Patronus slowly began to take shape.  To Harry's surprise, it took the shape of, unmistakably, a large, dark-furred dog … 

Eyes wide with excitement and disbelief, he stared at the shimmering shadow of Padfoot, who walked silkily towards him, observing Harry through dark, glimmering eyes.

**_  
I let you go I let you fly  
Now that I know I'm asking why  
I let you go now that I've found  
a way to keep somehow  
More than a Broken Vow._**

****

"Hello Sirius."

The Patronus sat down and opened its mouth, as though to bark its greeting back to Harry.  

Then, Padfoot had vanished.  Just like his life and death, Sirius was there, then suddenly gone.  He had faded away from view.

But Harry did not even had time to frown, or put hit wand back into his pocket, before he heard a distinct, and joyous bark-like laugh echoing all around the grounds.  

Harry grinned as it too died away, and he turned away from the spot where Padfoot had stood, and slowly made his way back up to the castle.

Sirius had promised Harry that he would always be there for him.  And Harry knew, right then, that that was not a broken vow …

**_More than a Broken Vow …_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I just had to get that out there.  I finished _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ last night and then this hit me.  I just figured that it would be very cool if Harry's Patronus suddenly became the shadow of Padfoot, who seems more like a father to Harry that James.

I LOVE SIRIUS!  I just can't believe that he died!!


End file.
